Love Passion
by Azalia Abbott
Summary: Translated story: Ranma and Ryoga have known each other for years now, not realizing their attraction to each other. One day, a single movement, it's all it takes to change it all, and make their lives change almost completely overnight. Confusion, desperation and true love is what they'll experience next. [F:Ranma/Ryoga] - I don't own the story.
1. A little Peek

_In case you haven't readed the description because of your lack of interest: It Doesn't Belong to Me_

_I found this story in Spanish and thought it would be worth of translating it, I do not own the idea or the story itself though, I'm merely a fan wanting it to have more readers because I believe it deserve them._

_PS: I've modified most of the story and the way it was written, so it'll be completely different to the original yet it will remain with the same idea. I consider it a trainning for what I'll do in the future._

_Originaly created by Unknown, in SGteam_

_- Re-Uploaded by Geremias12, in SGteam_

_- Re-Uploaded by Izumi-Kitthiee, in FanFiction_

_- Translated to English by Azalia Abbott, in FanFiction_

* * *

**Ranma ½**

It was the usual day for the people of Japan. Rain pours as if the gods wanted the earth to sink, but that's not the worst problem, not for one guy at least. He shouldn't be called a guy in the first place, as of now he was a little pig, black, petty and with an orange bandana around the neck. Such a pretty looking pig he was, however his mood didn't match his looks.

_"Damn it"_ - It's what thought the little piggy, it turns out he was a guy at most times, but when pouring cold water on him, in this case rain, the curse of one of the pools of Jusenkyo would turn him into the piggy he is now. - "_What did I ever do to deserve this?" _

At the top of his mouth he carried the shaft of his "One ton" Umbrella and the bag that hanged at one end of it, he kept struggling in his already diminutive form as he walked on the streets or Nerima. The only problem was, he had perhaps the worst sense of orientation of the entire world.

"_Now, where am I..._" - The little piggy stopped at this thought, and began to look from one side to the other, trying to find his destination. yet a small familiarity of the street was hitting the back of his head.

"_If I'm not mistaken, I should be in Yokohama by now... Ahh! Sweet Akane, what are you doing in this mome_—" - Quickly though, the voice of an already familiar young lady called his name... Or at least by the name he was known for, while in his transformation.

"P-Chan! Where have you been?!" - The *Lady* was no other than Akane Tendo, the love of his life. But with a part-time job, he was Akane's pet when he was a piggy. Ryoga got distracted by her voice, he wondered why was Akane in Yokohama at the same time as he. This thought lasted short however, before he even realized, he was already jumping at Akane's chest with his usual ***Quickk**!* as a greet.

"Alo, Ryoga! Since when did you returned?" - Another familiar voice had greeted him, Ranma's while in her female form. However, unlike Akane's, this commentary made him slightly paranoid, Akane still hadn't figured out his true identity and wanted to keep it that way.

"Ryoga? Where, where?" - Said Akane as she searched in every corner of the street and rooftops. Ryoga/P-Chan couldn't stand it any longer and decided to distract Akane's thoughts by jumping from her chest to Ranma's bouncing breasts, falling on between the cleavage and quickly grabbing himself from the corners of her shirt. - "Oh! It seems you and P-Chan are finally getting along, I'm glad."

"... Oi oi... W-What are you..." - A vein was quickly seen on Ranma's forehead as she looked at Ryoga on her breasts. A small but bright blush showed on her cheeks before she grabbed Ryoga's Umbrella and used it as a baseball bat to send the little piggy into the skies to quickly disappear from their sight, completing her sentence as she did it. - "Let go of my chest, pervert!"

* * *

"Hmm... That's odd... " - Ryoga/P-Chan kept working on his small encampment after returning to his human form. His mind however, was in another different place. "Ranma's chest was warm... and soft" - The memory sent shivers all around his body, but none of them were bad, quite the contrary. It made a deep shade of red draw on his cheeks and his manhood to react to the mere thought.

...

"W-W-What the hell am I thinking?!"

* * *

... Later that Day...

The Tendo family had their usual dinner, with the amazing cooking skills of Kasumi on one side, while a strong black aura of both Akane and Ranma filled the other. Their usual family dinner.

"You didn't have to hit me! ... Not that strong at least" - Ranma was the first to break the silence between them, having an eye purple of the damage from Akane's fist was a painful thing to endure but he grew used to it, somehow.

"Hah! You saw it coming!" - Said Akane while pointing at Ranma's eye with her chopsticks.

"I did not!"

A vein popped on Akane's forehead, her patience was very, very limited and soon was she using a louder tone of voice. - "You used P-Chan as a baseball bat, so don't play dumb with me!"

"Your lousy pig was a pervert for grabbing my chest!" - Answered Ranma thinking he would be winning this conversation, if only he hadn't added the next sentence. - "It's not my fault that he slipped on your flat chest, macho girl!"

The next thing everyone else saw, was Akane's fist sending Ranma up to the skies like a plane, taking most part of the roof with him. Courtesy of Tendo's Airline.

* * *

Such a long day it was for Ranma, being kicked out from his home that night, not to mention with an almost empty stomach. - "That... violent macho girl! She didn't have to be that ro—Ugh!" - To this last comment, his stomach growled for a good meal. Something delicious to fill that empty hole in his body. What other place to go to but to U-chan's?

Minutes later, the ring bell of Ukyo's serving place made noise. Coming out, she was amazed that Ranma was there alone. She could almost not believe it.

"Oh!..." - Incredible vocabulary that came from her mouth alright, her cheeks had a pale red but already was she happy for seeing her fiancée in her place. - "Ran-chan! My, what brings you here?"

"Moh, must I have a reason why visit my childhood friend? I came here to see you, U-chan" - Said Ranma with a very innocent look on his face.

"R-Really?!" - Ukyo couldn't believe it at all, her heartbeat quickened and air didn't seem to fill her lungs. She could almost throw herself at him for that small comment.

"Aye... While you're there, give me one with shrimps" - Ranma referred to the Okonomiyaki, of course.

Ukyo's fantasies almost shattered with this small comment, sighing she agreed and quickly began to cook what she knew best. - "_I suppose deep down I knew it"_ - Thought the girl.

"Nee, U-chan... Did you know Ryoga was on Nerima already?"

"Really?" - Answered Ukyo as she served him the Okonomiyaki.

"Yeah, I mean, I found him a while ago at the market by the af—" - Ranma didn't even bothered on finishing his sentence. As soon as the plate was served, his mouth was devouring the delicious meal.

"Ah, right! Ryoga!" - Said Ukyo as if just remembering who they were talking about. - "I saw him while I was coming back from the public bathrooms"

"Y'know where he is?

"Yeah, I think he's staying in the old place of always..." - Ukyo couldn't even end her sentence.

"Thank you, U-chan!" - With these last words and the last piece of Okonomiyaki on his mouth, he left without saying another word.

"_At the end he did stayed for the food only..._" - Ukyo sighed at this fact and allowed the time to pass as if nothing happened with deep sadness in her heart.


	2. Friends, Rivals or More?

In the streets of Nerima, someone kept running in the dark. Was it a person? You couldn't tell. It was more like a shadow, or like a ghost for not making any sund at all... No, it was not.

It was merely Ranma using the Umisen-ken. Using this technique was she moving through the raining streets like if she didn't existed. Because of the rain however, his form had changed once more to a girl. Desperate to find shelter but most likely desperate to find Ryoga.

"Kukukukuku... Ryoga, you're gonna pay for what you've caused" - Ranma kept mentioning these words as he got closer to where Ryoga's tent took place, she wanted revenge for the fist that Akane had thrown at her more than once today, and boy, was she pissed.

So pissed though, so self-trusted, that she forgot rain was still pouring, that the floor was all slippery with an inch or two underwater. Either way, as quickly as she was growing closer to Ryoga's place, she fell right into a small pond due to the slippery floor, making one hell of a mess not only to her already wet clothes but also waking up Ryoga from his deep sleep.

"Tsk! Damn it!" - Ranma complained out loud, trying to remove some mud from her hair and from her favorite shirt.

The rain had luckily stopped.

"Hey, who's there?!" - Ryoga's voice quickly followed, being awakened from his sleep wasn't something he appreciated, so as quick as he wore some pants he stepped out from his tent and went to look the source of the noise - "R-Ranma?"

Ranma remained idle while still in the pond, scratching her hair as if trying to look innocent and making perhaps the most cutest face she could muster up. - "Te-hee! Oops... Hi Ryoga"

"Haaah!" - That was the next thing he could mention. Ryoga tried not to, but it was hard not to see the incredible shape of Ranma's body, not to mention her big breasts which could be seen through the almost transparent shirt she wore. - "W-Why are you without a bra?!"

"I'm a boy by nature, how am I suppose to have a bra?!"

"Get one as an extra then!" - Said Ryoga as he turned around, trying to avoid the inevitable nose-bleed that Ranma always caused him.

"If I go around with a bra in my pocket..." - The mere thought made Ranma gather up quite a red color on her cheeks. - "... It will dirt my reputation, more than what it is already!"

A deep silence was the next thing between them, but not an awkward one. It was rather comfortable despite not facing each other.

"Oi, Ryoga..." - Ranma felt an embarrassment hitting the back on her head, but something made her stand up and get closer to him. Something she couldn't quite describe, the need to see him react towards whatever she did. - "Could it be... You feel attracted for me, despite me being a boy?"

These last words were followed by a swift movement of her hands around his neck, moving him very closely to her body and rubbing her bouncing breasts against his back, letting him feel the size of them in all their glory. Ryoga felt not only the shivers from earlier today but also his manhood wake up ready for duty.

"... H-Hey, stop it!" - Ryoga tried to turn around to get Ranma away from his body, mostly getting his hands on her breasts by mere accident and pushing them to her body.

"K-Kya! What are you d-doing, you moron?!" - Ranma wanted to reply to what he did, and instead of grabbing something more intimate she held him tighter against her body.

Unfortunately though, both being grabbing each other had made them loose balance and fall before they could react. Ryoga had felt on his back, hitting the back of his head. There was no pain though, as it was something that he was used to, instead when he looked back up...

"It's your fault for..." - Ryoga interrupted his words and felt how his heart was pounding for Ranma who now sat on a very intimate spot of his body. Her fore-head had a small wound from hitting against his thick skull just moments before, leaving her with an innocent and girlish look on her face, only a few inches from his lips. No wonder his heart was pounding like crazy.

"My fault for what?" - Ranma slowly regained conscience of the situation and as her dizziness stopped, her full senses went to what was poking between thighs, that which was almost reaching her rounded ass. - "W-wait... What is that in your pocket?"

Her heartbeat quickened just as much as Ryoga's, her hand carefully went to where it was touching her and without saying a word for some moments though, her eyes widened and expressed what she fully wanted to say.

"D-Don't tell me that's..." - Her lips went dry and her cheeks felt in fire, but most of all a deep embarrassment now filled her very core and made of this situation quite the experience for her. Ryoga agreed to her statement, and it's all it took before they both pushed away from each other.

"You... you pervert! What were you trying to do to an innocent girl in the middle of the night?!" - Ranma replied as quickly as she could, trying to turns this around to her favor as she pretended to be a true woman in front of Ryoga.

"Eh-Eh! Sorry, it's just that I... That I..." - Ryoga's apology lasted few as he realized who was he talking to, scratching his head as if trying to cool himself all over again. - "H-Hold it... Who's an innocent girl?!"

"W-Who?!" - Said Ranma as if insulted by his comment. - "Me, of course. When I'm a girl my legs are shorter and my chest feels heavier! - Claimed the *innocent* girl as she held her breasts on her hands.

Ryoga's sight went straight to her breasts when they bounced as she kept complaining about her body. Nobody could blame him, it's not often when he sees a red-haired woman as hot as she was. Not to mention again, that her entire clothes were wet and left little to the imagination and more to temptation.

"It's your fault for tempting me with that body of yours!" - That was the next thing he could speak about, but it did nothing to make him win the conversation, in fact it made him sink deeper in guilt as Ranma kept a deadly glare at him.

The defeat was imminent but with the last courage he could gather, he stood up and replied before she could. - "You're a girl only when it suits you. By the inside you're a guy and nothing more!" - Said in his defense, feeling victory near his grasp for a moment.

"B-Buh... Buuuaaahhh! Aaaaahh!" - To this comment, Ranma could do nothing but to shed tears after tears, confusing the guy of the bandana.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" - Ryoga tried to be louder than her cries, but instead of calming her it made her cry even louder than what she already was - _"Damn! What must I do?... That's it! Hug a woman when they're crying... I think I readed that somewhere." - _Thought the confused boy as he hugged the red-haired woman tightly.

"Hahah! Kidding, you sucker!" - Ranma quickly stopped crying and skillfully escaped from Ryoga's grasp as she took out her tongue to him.

"Ranma!... R-RANMA!" - Ryoga kept saying her name, a strong and powerful aura was produced all around him as he felt his instincts finally waking up when he sees a rival. His fingers cracking as he got closer to the pig-tailed girl.

"Eehh... Heheh, I think I overdid it, ey?" - Ranma was next to feel the shivers around her body, feeling the aura of Ryoga as he got closer and closer, until he finally tried to hit her. A fist that luckily she was quick enough to avoid, pushing the guy to the pond where she fell, turning him back into a pig.

"Quickk! Quii! Quiikk!" - Tiny tears could be seen in the little piggy as he kept squealing at her.

"Hahahah!" - Ranma had a good laugh with how P-Chan was reacting, stopping him from going closer to her with a single finger on his nose. - "Moron, can't you take on a simple joke?"

More squealing could be heard, and with the little piggy incapable of controlling his anger, jumped to the girl's face in the attempt of scratching her. - "Quii!"

Ranma walked backwards as she tried to take the piggy away from her face, struggling as it did made her not realize where she was stepping into. - "H-Hey! Q-Quit it! I'm sorry, ok?!"

Being distracted by the piggy was something she shouldn't have done, for before she could realize her mistake, the floor had ended and they both fell a few inches before a strong river took them both with its waves.

"Puag! Ryoga you mo—" - Ranma spitted some water that she swallowed and unconsciously reached for her head where the piggy was before they both fell, but he wasn't there anymore. Color abandoned her face at the thought of Ryoga drowning at the river because of his size, and before thinking twice she swam into the strong river in search of him. - _"Don't you dare to die, idiot!"_

Fighting people is one thing, but fighting the strength of nature is a very different matter. It wasn't easy at first but after searching for a couple of minutes she had found the little piggy struggling for his life. Her hands had reached him but his conscience was still in their fight so he didn't made it easy for her to go back to land by biting her more than once.

It took some moments before Ryoga, seeing how she struggled with both him and the river, stopped. He realized she alone couldn't handle them if he made the task harder than what it was already, but before he could react, her hand had gone around his small body and pressed him against her breasts so that she could swim better to the shore, saving them both.


	3. A Strange Night So Far

Ranma walked once more on the streets of Nerima, grabbing Ryoga/P-Chan unconsciously against her breasts. Her body was shivering of cold but at least she wanted him warm, and he was.

"R-Ryoga, you need to do something with that behavior. You're gonna get us both killed as of next" - Said as she saw the little piggy still squealing in a faint attempt of replying her words.

After reaching Ryoga's tent for a second time, she putted him on the floor and after some minutes poured some hot water on him, transforming the piggy back into a man. After this, with a gentle smile she looked at Ryoga and replied his earlier squealing. - "Alright alright, it's my fault too. But you can't behave like that just for a joke"

After his transformation Ranma handed him some pants she had found in his bag, Ryoga started to dress his bottom before he kept talking. - "None of this would have happened if you weren't such a pain"

"None of this would have happened if Akane hadn't punched me because of you!" - Ranma's voice had become loud once more, a vein popping on her forehead as they both glared at each other furiously.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before they continued.

"It's just that you...!"... Amazingly, both of them had said the same thing at the same time, making each other stay quiet for another couple of minutes with a faint blush on their cheeks.

The girl fixed her current position, making her breasts bounce with her movement. Ryoga could do nothing but to look at them before her voice distracted him all over again. - "That I what?" - Demanded the pig-tailed girl now fully focused on the man in front of her.

"That you're always laughing of me..." - Ryoga felt weak for admitting this to the one he should be calling a rival, but somehow it didn't feel bad to talk about it, except when it came to things that Ranma did. - "Besides, you always try to pass for my fiancée, my sister or whatever!"

"It... It's no excuse to lose your head..." - The girl blushed of this fact, he was right indeed but she never had bad intentions, not really. Maybe she did, but she never wanted him in real harm. - "I just wanted to have some fun with you" - Unconsciously her arms moved around her body, trying to warm herself up as her clothes were still wet.

Ranma's expression made him doubt who he was talking to for a moment, but also made shivers of anger gather inside his body as if trying to deny Ranma looked adorable as of now, not to mention extremely hot. - "C-Could you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" - Asked the freezing girl while she warmed her hands with her breathing before moving them up/down on her torso.

"What you're doing, behaving very feminine like!"

She stopped her movement with his statement, not wanting to prove him right despite she not realizing what she was doing. - "Y-You idiot, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"But you just did, hugging yourself like a woman and talking so softy!" - Said Ryoga with a harsh tone of voice, like if trying to make her see herself in a mirror and explain her behavior.

Ranma moved her glare to a side, not wanting to see him as they kept talking. For reasons yet unknown her voice had changed to a much more soft tone and with a hint of innocence on it. - "Can't... I can't help it, I'm cold... Besides, W-When I turn into a woman, I feel..."

"Feel what?"

"Different" - Murmured the girl.

Ryoga could barely understand her words due to her murmurs, like if she was ashamed over something. All he could do is get closer to herself and try to listen more carefully to her low voice. - "What?"

Her patience was kind of limited not only when she was a woman but also when she was freezing, to end things for good, she yelled the words right to his ear. - "That I feel more sensitive, you thick-head!"

"Aaahh!"

The bandana guy really had a surprise with her yell, making him fall back on his butt with his legs slightly spread. Revealing his manhood slightly awakened for being too close to her, and Ranma simply blushing for the excellent view she was having. - "P-Pervert..."

Ryoga after noticing where she was looking, quickly closed his legs again. Silence however, had overcome them once more.

"S-So... You behave more aggressive to chill this kind of behavior?" - It wasn't easy for him but at long last he was the first to talk, trying to make their minds forget about what they've seen as of today.

Ranma simply agreed to his question, before her patience had run off completely and stood up back on her feet, no longer standing this awkward conversation between them and quickly walking away. - "I'm going home!"

Something must have overcome his senses, but he couldn't possibly explain what was coming out from his mouth. - "Hey, wait! It's still raining!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm a woman already!"

"Yeah, but if Akane kicked you out I don't think they'll allow you to come back... Not today at least" - Said Ryoga as he thought about other times when Ranma had been kicked out. At this, she stopped on her feet and smoothly turned around to face him once again.

The shame of asking for shelter was something Ranma wasn't exactly ready for, but no harm could come from trying. - "..."

"Could you speak louder?" - Ryoga could barely understand her, her voice had become even lower than before but at least this time she answered without yelling.

"T-Then... Can I stay here for the night, Ryoga?" - He was clueless of the question. Nobody had ever asked him to stay with him by night, and he never had to get concerned about it. - "So?"

His mind was in another place, alright. It was no wonder why he never had a good sense of orientation, and this could be the same case. - "So what?"

"So yes or no?!" - Ranma yelled at long last again, making Ryoga jump on his feet before heading back to the tent accompanied by the pig-tailed girl.

"C-Course! Of course you can stay" - Said Ryoga as he fixed up his place of the tent, he wasn't exactly a very clean person but at least he had tried. In the meantime though, Ranma thought about what other chances she had. Pretty much none.

She could had stayed with Ukyo but she would be completely alone with her, as Konatsu was away on a training trip for the meantime and could end up in an awkward situation or misunderstanding. As for staying with Shampoo, she didn't dare to imagine how it would a night be like with her. Okay, of course she could imagine it, her night would be exactly as a hentai movie, not that Ranma thought Shampoo was an easy girl, but she also doubted her own primal instincts when sleeping a hottie girl as Shampoo. Not to mention the old ghoul would say something as *_E__ither you sleep together or Ranma sleeps outside*_, and probably would use an aphrodisiac.

Ryoga was evidently not used to visits or people staying in his tent that wasn't himself, so he only had one futon, which Ranma kept glaring at, thinking they'll most likely have to share it, yet that didn't seem to bother her in the least. Things could be quite uncomfortable though, as she was locked in her female form for the meantime.

He at long last glared to where she looking, still confused over what seemed to bother her until his eyes also glared at the futon he had, and quickly a bright red could be seen on his cheeks despite the shadow of the tent. - "... Uuhhh... You can use the futon yourself, I'll sleep over a towel"

The bandana guy quickly went to check on his backpack for the already said towel, but Ranma stopped his movements with both hands on his arm. - "It.. It's alright"

"Oie, you're my guest I won't make you sleep over a towel!" - Ryoga felt shame running through his very core, he couldn't possibly let her sleep under such poor conditions, he couldn't do that to a woman. But before he realized she wasn't exactly an entire woman, her eyes took him out from his thoughts. Leaving him completely clueless all over again. - "Eehh... That's not what you meant?"

"I was going to say we share the futon..." - Ranma shrugged as if it was more than okay for her, and Ryoga could do nothing but to feel his heartbeat quicken the more he thought about sleeping aside from another girl, in his very tent, away from the rest of the people.

Such thoughts however were erased almost immediately after he felt the cold water on his body, turning him back into a little piggy, fact that annoyed him more than a bit. - "Quii! Quiikk!" - Complained Ryoga/P-Chan as he looked how she got comfortable on his futon.

The anger was also erased as soon as she lifted his small body and carried him over her chest, leaving him under her warm grasp and the warmth of the futon. - "See? This way we won't have a problem"

_"How odd, it feels so nice to have Ryoga with me..." _- Ranma wondered how could she be so calm of sleeping with someone like Ryoga, and with this on her mind, her eyes finally closed and sleep quickly claimed her.

Ryoga/P-Chan remained idle for more than a few minutes, he had slept with Akane before but it's the very first time he has slept with another woman than her. Besides it was very different from her, Ranma unlike Akane, wasn't moving or hitting him constantly while she slept. Quite the contrary, the pig-tailed girl held him close to her body, and a smile was held on her face for most of the night.

Q-Quii...

* * *

_Note: I really hope you forgive my poor english, but I'm still under practice. If you believe I've done a mistake, let me know and I'll learn from it. _

_PS: The first 3 Chapters of my version of the story, are a single chapter in the original (spanish) version made by the yet Unknown creator.  
_


	4. Her Usual Morning

"That imbecile... and pervert...!"

Such an odd way to start out the day. Or more like, such a normal way to start out the day, for Akane was on her usual verbal insulting while giving one hell of a kick to her training dummy, who curiously looked like Ranma as of now, who she had sent to fly away just the other night.

"Hya!"

With one last kick however, the dummy's head went flying like a baseball to the other side of the yard, leaving a mess of straw all over the grass. Felt good for Akane at some point, but there was still some anger remaining for the real Ranma who shouldn't take long to return.

"Good morning, Akane" - Such a gentle and kind voice greeted her as soon as Akane returned from her matutine trainning. It was no other but Kasumi's voice who was already serving the breakfast for all the residents of the Dojo. - Could you go and wake up Ranma? He's getting late"

Just of hearing Kasumi talking about Ranma made Akane shiver with frustration, still not forgiving him for using P-Chan as a ball. - "HE didn't returned last night"

"Aah! The same cliche all the time..." - Nabiki was next to speak with her sarcastic mood of always, the only difference this time though, she was having her breakfast while making fun of the relationship of Akane. - "Husband and wife get into a fight, the wife kicks him out of their place and he doesn't return until the next day"

Shy and with a small blush on her cheeks, Akane couldn't keep her mouth shut. - "We... We're not married just yet!"

Everyone's face seemed impressed about what she said, so impressed that Nabiki couldn't stand the temptation of teasing her little sister some more - "Oh! So you two are now planning your marriage already?!"

"I want to be the photographer of the wedding. Just imagine about the press: The most desired single man in Nerima retires himself from the public market" - Added Nabiki at last, just in time however, a certain pig-tailed girl showed up aside from Akane.

"Sadly for you, I'm not for sale" - Ranma already was already receiving a bowl of rice from the Kasumi.

"Good morning, Ranma dear" - As always, Kasumi never gave a single hint of anger or frustration, even if Ranma always seemed to be the cause why they have to repair the roof constantly.

It was a lion's yawn, maybe not. Either way, Ranma released perhaps one of the laziest yawns anyone could have. Nobody knew why though, and she certainly didn't wanted to even mention it. - "Geeze, do you ever speak of anything that isn't marriage?"

"My son! Good god, welcome back!" - Genma was perhaps the second person that greeted Ranma but the very first that didn't had a great welcome from her. As soon as he was approaching his son/daughter, one small but powerful foot stopped him in the midair, falling like a planket on the wooden floor - "O-Ouch... T-That hurts"

Despite the strength she used on the kick, with a mouth full of rice she did had some slight respect for the old man. - "Good morning, dad" - Such a shame this respect lasted little, quickly was she kicking his father to the pond on the yard.

Turned as a panda, his father quickly came out and started using his usual signs speech. - _"You didn't had to be that rough!"_

"Why didn't you returned last night? And why are you still as a girl?" - Akane was still quite mad at him/her, feeling a small hint of jealous to the one who gave him/her shelter, if someone did at all.

The memory was still there, alright. It was more than just there, it was in her mind constantly and with just thinking about it, it made her cheeks gain a faint red. Ranma had to avoid the first question to reveal no hint about where or who had she stayed with, not that anyone would guess correctly. - "I didn't had much choice after you kicked me out of home, it was still raining in case you didn't noticed"

"It wasn't my fault" - Akane was trying to defend herself without any success, everyone knew she DID it.

"Oh, of course not. I just wanted a cold shower and went flying through the roof" - Said Ranma with some irony in her eyes when she looked at Akane, at this Akane had lost every ounce of patience she had, not that it was much.

"W-Well if you want so badly, you can have a shower right now!" - She had no ounce of patience at all, before Ranma could react, Akane grabbed the table and used it to throw him/her into the pond just like Ranma did with her old man. Luckily for Panda-Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki and Suo, they were quick enough to safe the breakfast and continued eating in peace.

"Noh? So early in the morning and they're already at it?" - Kasumi was so innocent, or perhaps she was making fun of Ranma and Akane, nobody could tell, but nobody could be mad at whatever she says. - "Youth truly is a bliss these days"

"H-Hey, why did you do that for, you macho girl?!" - Ranma remained on the pond, not realizing her clothes started to transparent.

"As if! You were a girl anyway" - Akane answered coldly before grabbing her suitcase and directing herself to the main door.

Ranma's patience was already reaching its limit with some veins popping on her forehead. - "That's why you're so uncute!" - Yelled as Akane slammed the door behind her as she headed to school.

Unlike Akane though, her anger didn't last for long and soon was she drying her shirt, leaving quite a view to Suo who had now become stone. - "Why must she always be so violent..."

_"You're gonna get a cold!"_ - Wrote Genma to his son/daughter.

"Ranma dear, you need to change of clothes" - The always caring Kasumi was the next to tell the obvious to Ranma who didn't seem to realize of the situation until she reminded him/her.

Quickly she picked up her shirt and wore it again despite still being wet. However, this didn't returned Suo to flesh and bone. - "Aye, what's dry?"

"It has been raining for a couple of days so someone must borrow you clothes"

"Must I really wear Akane's clothes?" - Just of thinking about wearing such clothes it made her feel very uncomfortable, not to mention she didn't wanted to get involved with the macho girl just yet. Before she could continue though, Nabiki interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, it's tight by the chest and loosen by the waist, we know that" - As she finished her bowl of rice, Nabiki quickly winked at Ranma and showed her a beautiful set of clothes that are suitable for school. - "I'll lend you mine 500¥ the hour"

Ranma's pocket wasn't exactly full with money, and even considering Nabiki's offer was out of reach for anyone who appreciate what little they had. Ranma would soon be the one to become stone at this rate. - "Eh... Heheh... Eh, no thanks. That's very considerate of you"

"If you would like, I could lend you some of mine?" - Kasumi seemed to be the only remaining choice for Ranma, not that she could complain about having such a kind woman to take care of pretty much everyone in this place.

"Oh alright, Kasumi. Don't let it be too girly, please" - Ranma pretty much begged her with both hands, she didn't wanted to be seen in feminine clothes no matter how comfortable they are sometimes. Girly or not girly, that is the question.


	5. A Dress Feels Different

By the morning, the streets were full with life and voices, cars and shopping. Within the crowded streets though, people had quite the awe look on their face, some had another type of reaction between their legs and some others had grown with jealousy of her looks. There went a peculiar teenager in perhaps a dress that fitted her figure almost too perfectly. Leaving not only the figure of her legs almost uncovered, but also letting everyone know just the size of her chest or the beauty on her face.

Too bad though she wasn't exactly the type of woman who would brag about their looks such early in the morning and with clothes that were a bit too feminine for her tastes. Ranma kept a quick pace on her running, trying to avoid almost all eye-contact with everybody that could loose control and try to give her chase.

"N-Not very feminine I said, that's the very first thing I said..." - She wasn't in the brightest mood at all, a thick vein was popping on her forehead Ranma wanted to blame Kasumi and be mad at her, but how could she? It's hard not to like Kasumi and she knew she thought it was best. So, she thought about the next Tendo daughter. - "You could had waited me, Nabiki!"

As if summoning the wrong devil, Kuno's voice started to ring a bell or two inside Ranma's head.

"My pig-tailed goddess!" - The annoying voice of Kuno was more than enough to take Ranma out of her thoughts. As much disgust as she felt however, Ranma made the cutest expression she could muster up and ran to Kuno's direction like if he were something to her.

This causing tremendous jealousy over the men that witnessed the scenary, gladly for them though, Ranma landed her left foot on Kuno's face, stopping him just a few inches from her body and throwing him to the ground with the rest of her leg. - "I'm very sorry, Upper-Class Kuno. But I have no time for this! Ta-Ta!"

* * *

"Hah... That was close" - An odd spot to hide would be the school bushes, but one cannot be very delicate when a perverted swordman gives chase. For Ranma, this was the case, not having the best mood to start out the day she had no other choice but to come out of her hiding place after all seemed calm once more.

Such a shame that calm lasted few as soon as some familiar friends found the beautiful pig-tailed girl avoiding the plain sight from the school hallways, in case the teachers showed up. - "R-Ranma?! Is that you?"

"What's with the question?" - said Ranma to her friend as she kept a good look in case danger showed up. - "Daisuke?"

"Ta... I-I don't know" - Hiroshi was the one to answer, seems that Daisuke was now speechless with the looks of Ranma and how the school uniform fits her. - "It's just that you usually stay with masculine clothes then you turn into a girl, and... seeing you with an uniform..."

"Where's Akane?" - Interrupted Ranma before the guys made the situation more awkward than what it was already.

"Didn't she come with you?" - Daisuke had to turn around in order to regain his mouth back or he would surely remain mouth-opened for as long as he looked at her.

"Damn it... Do me a favor and cover me from the teachers" - With these last words, Ranma quickly ran to the closest window and hoped on the border, looking for the best place to land on before she jumps from the third floor, giving one tremendous look of her butt in all its glory with panties to her friends and causing quite the nosebleeding to Hiroshi who had eyes on her. A view that happened once in a lifetime according to Ranma's dressing code. Thank Kasumi for the experience, and may Daisuke forgive himself when he realizes what he missed.

* * *

"Akane! ... Akane!" - Such a problem it was, trying to find a macho girl as her. Ranma wasn't concerned but it was odd that she missed out class. Searching in the gym, the infirmary and all the classrooms proved futile. - "That stupid girl, she has to be a problem all the time!"

Like Karma for insulting her, from several floors above Ranma's, a great amount of hot water fell right in her spot. Not only causing quite the surprise to Ranma, but also causing her to turn back into a guy.

"Idiot! I told you someone was there!" - A feminine voice was head from the roof of the building, apparently yelling to the one next to her.

"S-Sorry Sensei!... I'm... Very Sorry!" - Another feminine voice followed, this time a lot more shy and maybe younger than the other.

"Son of a... Could this get any worst?!" - As if invoking luck to strike him once more, the sound of a flash was the next thing, and this time it made him turn into stone for a few seconds before realizing it was Gosunguki. At this, Ranma did nothing but to take down the tree where he was hiding.

"Aaaahh! M-M-My photosgraphs!" - Yelled Gosunguki as soon as Ranma took them from both the air and the ground.

Nightmare followed. Few have seen Ranma pissed over something, and he was going to be one of the unlucky ones. A deep dark shadow began to circle around Ranma, sending quite the battle aura and a feeling of his size increasing ten times at the eyes of Gosunguki. - "Y-You... You bastard!"

"I-I-I-I gotta go" - Gosugunki was sweating cold, almost ice. Color had completely abandoned his body, more than what it had already. As soon as he grabbed some courage and strength, he took his remaining photos and camera, and with a speed that was heartbreaking for the small guy, he ran away from Ranma to avoid certain death.

"Wait!" - Ranma was about to give chase when the feeling of the wind on his legs made him stop on his feet and quickly hide in the tree he took down little ago. The wind reminded him he now was a guy, wearing a woman's clothes. _- "Shit! If someone sees me like this... W-Where's cold water when you need it?!"_

* * *

Looking for cold water when you a guy with a girl's uniform is something you should brag about if it didn't vaporized your entire reputation with your family and friends. For Ranma it wasn't easy but his abilities made it less difficult than what it could had been. After turning back into a woman, she gave chase to Gosugunki. - _"Akane will have to wait... Gosunguki is my catch... Good thing the dress is less tight than before... No idea what I'm gonna say to Kasumi though..."_

"Didn't knew you were into that kind of stuff" - A very, very familiar voice came from Ranma's left, it was no other than Ryoga with Gosunguki on a shoulder while looking at the photos of this. - "Got to admit I never thought you were this photogenic" - Ryoga gave a quick smirk to Ranma with this sentence.

Ranma felt ashamed of what Ryoga kept saying, a bright red on her cheeks and hesitation in her words where the only thing she could come up with to answer. - "It... It's not what it seems! Give them back!"

"Ah... What are you doing at the school anyway?" - Said the pig-tailed girl as soon as she realized Ryoga's clothes all dirty and his forehead all sweaty.

"Arah..." - Ryoga had a faint look on his face like if lost in his thoughts until now. He looked his surroundings and while scratching his head, he answered back to the pig-tailed girl. - "Now that you mention it, this isn't Hokkaido"

_"Eh...Heheh... Is this guy for real?... Oh, right" _- Ranma had a small lapse but she quickly remember he still carried her photos. Now as if she were a little girl, was she trying to reach Ryoga's hand with all her might while this stopped her with his umbrella. - "Give those photos back you piggy! Pervert!"

"Hah! Look who's talking" - With easiness, Ryoga pushed the ashamed Ranma back before embarrassing her some more. - "King of the travesty, you spend quite an awful time as a girl, hormones will catch up with you and you'll be dating Kuno in no time!"

"T-That!..." - For some reason those words felt heavy in Ranma's heart, but she wasn't the type to be wounded so easily and came up with the first thing she could. - "Fool, if I had a hormonal problem I would be marrying Akane. She's just like a guy!"

"Oi Ranma... How dare you insult her in my presence?!" - Ryoga was pretty much at the edge of rage, with more than one vein popping on his head.

"What do you defend her for?! You'll never have a chance with her!"

"True..." - A scenery suddenly falls right behind the bandana guy, quite the ambient too for a Shishi Hokodan of catastrophic proportions. - "I can never confess my love to her with this curse... Oh, Akane! You would hate me for eternity..."

"Eh... R-Ryoga, you don't have to put up like that" - Ranma feared for her life and for everybody else in a 3km diameter. But something else had overcome those thoughts, and before she realized she was already speaking while playing with her pig-tail out of embarrassment and a very quick heartbeat. - "Y-You're a very good-looking guy, so you could find someone else easily... You have Akari, for example"

"Thank you, Ranma..." - Ryoga at long last hopped off the clouds and came back to reality, feeling better with himself. As soon as his whole attention was on Ranma, he at long last realized the way she dressed. It all seemed out of the movies for his eyes, the breeze on the girl's dress, making the skirt dance with it. The top while slightly loosen it still gave shape to her beautiful body, her eyes filled with tiny tears of embarrassment while she kept looking at him, and her left foot tapping behind the other as if not able to handle the way he was looking at her too while her hands were still on her pig-tail. - "Y-You look quite gorgeous..."

Ranma and Ryoga felt their hearts about to explode, but Ranma's most of all. There was silence while they both kept a deep red on their cheeks.

Who knows how much time passed before Ranma's conscience told her to get out of there.

"T-This is too much... I'm outta here!" - Quickly was she running away from Ryoga, but it only took a few steps before she stopped for a moment... - " ... Y-You really think so?"

Ryoga couldn't quite explain what was going on with his mind, but an immediate answer followed her answer, after all he couldn't lie what he saw. - "I do"

* * *

Ranma had left as soon as he answered.

_"W-What was that?!"_ - Something was very wrong with her, she was happy. - _"I'm beautiful... I'm beautiful for his eyes!... No, he said I'm gorgeous!"_

There was something indeed, very deep in her heart and in her mind. A feeling of the forbidden, and the excitement of finding out more about it. Ranma never cared about what people thought about her when she was transformed, she liked being praised but when Ryoga told her... There was something else.

Shyness, a quick heartbeat, happiness, a lot of happiness, joy in his words.

_"T-This is so wrong... I shouldn't be happy for this... B-But I can't stop smiling!"_

Ranma had never smiled like this in his/her entire life. Just for that moment, she allowed her emotions to do the rest.

She could be seeing running all around the school hallways, almost jumping. With each class she took, everyone noticed there was something different with her, not only she didn't bothered to change back into a guy, but she also started wearing the school uniform like if she had done it all the time, even at the gym class where her body shows the best view possible.

* * *

It didn't last long though, one can only smile for too long before our subconscious takes over again... -_ "What am I doing..." _- Ranma's happiness had come to an end, and quickly everything went back to how it was before.

She missed him already, and the forbidden feeling she had felt back then.


	6. What's With Akane Now?

_Forgive my own lack of update, I had a small conflict with my own taste with the original script of the story, so I wasn't sure what to change and what not._

_Besides, the holidays have been quite fun for me and my daughter, so I haven't paid attention to the writing in a while. I'll try to catch up with what I haven't done, enjoy._

* * *

It's been hours since Ranma and Ryoga had their first encounter in the morning. Sunset wasn't far to happen, the streets were slowly emptying but many students from many schools were still coming from the buildings.

A single student though, Akane, was the only one of her school that was now in the streets. In a school uniform, that is. Her excuse was a lame one, she couldn't deny that. She never arrived to her institute in the first place, just because she didn't want to. All day long had she been walking or sitting on a bench and look at other couples together, trying to imagine how holding hands with Ranma would feel like, even if it were for a moment.

She missed him already, but Akane's thoughts were quickly interrupted, and instead a pale blue shadow covered her forehead and part of her eyes as well. A small little piggy was found near a tree, covered in small lines of blood. The reason for her to turn blue, was because this was no other than P-Chan. She completely ignored the backpack and red umbrella that was aside of the piggy, not realizing it was Ryoga's belongings.

Dragging him with both hands, she tried to see if he was still alive, luckily he was but it seems he had a very intense nosebleed and was now unconscious.

A name popped on her mind as soon as she felt at ease, and anger was the next thing that she felt.

"R-RANMAAA!" - There were no evidence for her to suspect Ranma was the one who caused this, but every time something happened, it was because of him/her. It was obvious, at least for someone as thick as her. The war cry could be heard in at least half of Nerima.

Quickly grabbing the backpack she dropped on the floor, she ignored something that could had perhaps heated up her anger even further, so it was kind of a relieve she didn't noticed it.

In fact, there were several. With the air, they flew around the place and one of them landed where Ryoga's backpack is. It was a small piece of paper, it showed a photo of the female Ranma being sexually harassed by Shampoo while both in the shower. Shampoo herself had an incredible body structure, not a single place had "too much" or "too little", she looked almost like a doll, except with an obvious desire in her eyes. Ranma herself was covered by the water that splashed on her, so it didn't showed her greatest aspects to the world. It was more than enough though to make poor Ryoga have a massive blood loss of how erotic both women looked on the picture, especially the pose Shampoo showed when the photo was taken... My, my. Maybe Shampoo had been using the magical soap once more to remain human while in cold water.

The reason why he had turned into a pig was very simple itself, someone's bicycle splashed some water on him by accident. A rather stupid way of changing of forms, but at least it wasn't something people got aware about when it happened.

* * *

*Click*

The door opened with a quick movement after the lock was down, and what entered was no other than Akane with several veins popping on her forehead and P-Chan on her flat chest. Everyone was surprised of her sudden come back, but mostly they were annoyed for the concern they went through because of her.

"Akane... Where have you been? We've all been so worried" - Kasumi was the first to talk to Akane, having a hand passing the hair back to the pony-tail she wore daily.

Akane had ignored her sister completely, and instead went to place a good smack on Ranma's ear to make him pay attention to what she was about to say, but also leaving Ranma deaf of an ear for a couple of seconds. - "Ranma! What have you done to P-Chan now?!"

"W-What the hell are you blaming me for?!" - Ranma couldn't feel her ear but also had been interrupted the meal she was given. She had enough with her very own conflict as of now, she didn't wanted to have another pain. - "You're the one who dissapeared for the day, you missed out school, macho girl!"

"Ranma's right, you got obligations and you cannot skip them so lightly" - Added Soun as if trying to make a point, which everyone should agree with.

"Shut up, dad!" - Akane that moment didn't cared any less about what happened to the school or her studies. She was mad for seeing P-Chan still fainted, and all blame was pointing to Ranma even thought she had no proof of it.

"Waaaaa!" - A war cry? Not at all, those were the crying moments of Soun for being yelled at by Akane. - "My daughter is going through a rebellious stage!" - Kasumi tenderly trying to calm her father.

"Even if he's a weakling, soft-hearted old man that can't defend his very own ideals, he's right!" - Ranma said, making Soun's cry even a worst pain for everybody's ears.

"You're the one to talk?!" - Akane felt something getting over her own anger, a desperation of telling what was hidden in the very darkness of her mind, love. - "If you took your responsabilities seriously, you would had made me your bride already!"

A cold, awkward silence followed up next.

"A-Akane, do you really..." - Soun couldn't believe what he had heard, at all.

Nabiki added her own reply after her father's. Of course, her own was more of a mockery. - "Oh sis, so you've finally confessed, huh?!"

"Akane... You really want to be my wife?" - Ranma couldn't believe it, perhaps she was the most confused of them all that heard the macho girl, Kasumi didn't seem surprised in the least.

There was something though, it was discomfort. Ranma played with her pony-tail as she looked at the baffled Akane, she tried to picture Akane as her wife but it was very hard to do so. It's like... She didn't wanted that person to be the one. Since long ago, Ranma had feelings towards Akane, but now that it seemed to be a full confession, Ranma's heart and mind didn't wanted it anymore. Her very insides, didn't felt the least bit of passion for a wedding with Akane. Instead however, there was a shadow in her mind, a tall guy with an umbrella on his shoulder while a traveling backpack on the other.

Before her mind could muster up enough courage to show Ranma who she was truly thinking of marrying, even if it were for an instant... It was interrupted by a quick fist that sent Ranma flying to the sky, taking part of the roof with her... again.

"T-That's not what I meant!" - It had been no other than Akane who had done it.

"Arah... The carpenter will expect us to pay double for the new hole" - Added Kasumi as she looked at the circular hole in their home. Soun could only cry in silence, with waterfalls as tears while he looked how his entire monthly salary went flying away from his wallet, and the hope of finally marrying her daughter.

* * *

*Click*

"_That Akane... Why did she had to do that?_" - Seems there couldn't be a day or a moment of rest for Ranma, just a few hours ago was she thrown away taking part of the roof with her, and now had she returned home, holding her weight on a staff before a few familiar sounds were heard around the hallway. Ranma's heart gave a small jump when she spotted P-Chan/Ryoga landing on her chest, small tears appearing on his eyes and squealing all over her.

"R-Ryoga!" - Ranma answered to the little piggy even if she couldn't understand a single squeal from him. She was half happy and half spammed of having her breasts groped by Ryoga's hooves.

But those feelings were quickly suppressed when she realized he wasn't exactly groping her, he wanted to run away with her.

"Ah!... Akane tried to bathe you, huh?" - At this, the little piggy squealed and nodded to Ranma, calming himself down and shaking almost of the thought of transforming right in front of Akane's presence. - "Yeah... I think I would shake too if I were in your hooves"

P-Chan felt better knowing at least someone was there to at least try to cheer him up, and in little time was he snuggling on Ranma's chest as he was held around her arms, apparently. - "Tell you what, what if we bathe together?... J-Just stop doing that"

Ranma thought of it to be little thing and she was more than okay with a shower. P-Chan's dark hair seemed to have turned red now, thinking of Ranma's body and realizing he was hugging the Female Ranma and pretty much holding himself from her rounded big chest.

With her chest now released, Ranma held P-Chan on her chest once again and started walking to the shower room, still holding her weight with the wood staff she had found on the street. Yet, part of her felt a bit unease of Ryoga no longer grabbing her breasts directly, part of her wanted him to keep doing it even if she have told him not to.

"_Is this disappointment?... Nah!_"


End file.
